The Innkeeper
by FallingForKonoha
Summary: Claire just moved to Mineral Town, having no real friends, and didn't start off on the right foot with some of the town's people. When she meets Ann, it's practically love at first sight. How will Ann react? Ann X Claire OTP. rated M for a reason, language and later lemons
1. The Encounter

She was wondering around, not really knowing what to do. The small town's paved roads scrapping under her new boots, boots meant for farming, something she didn't know anything about. So she hung her head, and headed in a direction that she didn't know where it might lead. Her arms swinging slightly, her blonde hair sticking to her face with the sweat she'd earned from trying to sow the fields, something her body just wasn't used to. Her cheeks so red, her chest heaving, tired. She was tired, tired, and angry, angry with herself for running away, from her old job, her old house, her old life. Running, and for what good? She bought a farm without actually visiting the place; she cleared her things, and left her apartment without so much as breathing a word to her 'friends' of where she was going. She ended up here. Here, in Mineral town, walking the stoned streets, and wondering exactly what to do with her life.

She was broke. Dirt poor with her entire hope invested in four packets of turnip seeds she planted, and watered, though, even if they somehow managed to grow into the size of horses, were still going to be worth so little that she actually might lose weight from lack of food. Even as she walked, her stomach growled. There was no food in her new home, all there was, was a puppy that ate whatever was on the floor, a barn, a staple full of hay, and a broken down chicken coop. No food, and food wasn't to come until she managed to grow her turnips; which she planned on eating one, and shipping the rest, just to have enough money to scam a meal off of someone giving it to her out of pity.

She figured she might be able to eat the herbs growing in the mountains, and she had collected them the day before, shoving them in her toolbox where they just didn't belong, but she was too proud, not about to go from eating the best of 'city' food, to eating fucking plants growing on the floor. At least, not yet, with how her stomach was already protesting out of only one and a half days without food, she figured it was only a matter of time. She would probably cave by tomorrow.

The people of the town judged her, although they wouldn't say it aloud. She pasted that damn chicken farm, and the boy running it gave her a look, HE looked at HER, as if his job was so goddamn fabulous. She accidentally walked into the forge, and earned a new enemy in the spoiled blacksmith yelling at his grandfather. She bumped into the pink haired chicken girl on her way out, and told her the truth on how she honestly fault about the white feathered demons, earning her the hatred of Popuri. She managed to bump into Duke of the winery, causing him to drop the bottle he was carrying, and just like that, he disliked her too. The doctor gave her shit medicine, and she had nearly fainted. She was just trying to be nice to the guy, but the nurse took offense, as if Claire was even interested in that man in the first place.

Thankfully, that was it, no one else had issues with her, and she found a friend in Cliff, a sweet boy with long brown hair. He was shy, and quiet, just like her. They took comfort in their little words. She knew immediately, he'd be her beacon of light in what seemed like a dark tunnel.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the smell of fresh bacon.

Her stomach flipped, and her nose lead her to the source.

'Doug's inn' read the sign that hung above the door.

Claire pushed the door open, causing the yellow bell hanging above it to ring.

"Welcome!" The tomboy redhead whirled around on her heals, her red chucks squeaking against the tile flooring. "Oh! Hey there. Claire…right?"

Claire nodded her head slowly, bundling the fabric of her overalls that was right in front of her growling stomach.

"Did you come to eat…?" Ann asked, cocking her head to the side, her braided ponytail swaying behind her. "Just wait one moment!"

"Uh…" Claire started, not really knowing how to explain her situation.

Ann interrupted her "Since you're new here, I think this one should be our treat! What do you say dad?"

Doug smiled, coming around from behind the wooden counter.

"Sure, just make sure to come back often!" He laughed.

Claire nodded, her mouth nearly watering at the thought of food.

Ann waved, telling her to sit. "Why don't you stay and eat?"

"S-sounds great!" Claire grinned awkwardly, before sitting down, across from the redhead.

"Great! Make her your special, Dad!" Ann grinned.

"Just leave it to me! This'll be the best thing you ever ate!"

"Dad's a great cook you know." Ann smiled like a dork.

Claire nodded, but didn't say anything. She really didn't know what to say. She wasn't much of a talker, and around these two, well; her ears were ringing a bit from their voices.

Doug came back from the backroom, carrying a bit plate filled with eggs, pancakes, and bacon.

He sat it down in front of her, "Here you go, Claire.!"

Ann sprung to her feet, fetching Claire a giant cup of milk. "Here you are!"

Claire practically breathed the food down her throat.

Everything tasted like a bit of heaven landed on her tongue.

"How does it taste?" Doug asked, cleaning his hands on his apron.

"Do you like it?" Ann smiled at her.

Claire stopped, mid chew, staring up at the two with wide eyes.

She nodded, finishing the last forkful.

"In that case, feel free to have seconds!" Doug laughed again, taking the plate back with him to the kitchen to refill it.

"You're the best, Dad!" Ann stood again, to grab a pitcher and refill Claire's cup. She stood directly behind her.

"Of course! Did you ever doubt me?" He chuckled, placing the filled plate back down in front of Claire.

Claire felt her eyes sting a bit with tears.

She blinked them away, and wolfed the food down.

"Eat all you want!" Ann placed her hand on Claire's shoulder, and Claire felt a spark the second their body's touched.

"A working girl like yourself needs food." Doug grinned. "I decided I like you"

"Don't worry about paying us. Just come back often" Ann said as Claire finished, placing her fork down, and whipping her face with a napkin.

"Yeah." Doug said, picking up the plates to take them to the kitchen.

"T-thank you…" Claire blushed, feeling a bit embarrassed by her table manners.

"Like I said, just remember to come back, okay?"

Claire nodded, her blonde locks bouncing.

"Let's be friends." Ann added.

Claire looked up at her, and Ann blushed a bit. "I mean, you know, if you want." She reached up to scratch the back of her head.

"Y-yeah. I'd like that…" Claire smiled.

"Y-you don't talk much, do you?"

Claire stood up, realizing that she was a little shorter than Ann, probably no more than an inch, but still, it bothered her.

"Not really…I guess I'm naturally quiet…"

"I hope you don't mind me. Most people get annoyed because I'm so loud." Ann laughed awkwardly.

"Isn't it better that one is quiet and one is loud? Seems like a perfect match to me." Claire said softly.

Ann's face flushed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I mean, a perfect match for friends, right?"

"O-oh! Yeah. Friends…I-I-I wasn't implying. I-I mean…I d-didn't mean it like…" Claire stuttered.

_This is why you shouldn't talk! _Her brain yelled.

"Well, anyways. I guess I should get back to work, but you know, come visit whenever you want!" Ann laughed.

"A-alright. Thanks again…"

"Don't mention it!" Ann waved as she watched the blonde walked out of the Inn, not really knowing how important that girl would eventually become to her.


	2. Invited

**Sorry for taking so long for the update, I kinda forgot this story existed. But, I'll start up again, promise :)**

"So, you've met Ann." Cliff smiled as Claire sat herself next to him on the wooden church bench, swinging her legs and humming softly as she chewed on her freshly grown turnip.

She nodded her head and smiled.

"She's nice."

Claire nodded in agreement.

It grew quiet, though neither minded; they just enjoyed each other's company.

"Oh, You're low on money, right?" Cliff asked, pushing his blond tipped bangs from his eyes and looking at her.

She nodded. "Why?"

"Would you like to have dinner tonight? My treat." He smiled endearingly.

"O-Oh, I couldn't…"

"It's fine. I still have money left over." Cliff smiled. "It'd be my pleasure."

"I don't know…I don't really like hand outs." Claire said honestly, though the way her stomach started to growl was giving away just how badly she wanted to say yes.

"I'm sure Ann will be happy to see you."

She hesitated slightly, before finally agreeing and walking with him to the Inn.

They were greeted by fits of giggles and overly loud voices that caused them both to flinch.

It couldn't have been any later than 8pm, but still, it seemed Karen, the notorious town alcoholic, was yelling about something with her arm draped around pink-haired Popuri's shoulder for support.

Her, Popuri, Eli, and even Mary surrounded a single table that Ann seemed to be waiting on, her face as red as her hair as loose strands sprung forth from her messy braided ponytail.

"Come on, guys, come down! You're annoying the other customers!" She stomped one red chuck down on the floor, before scurrying off to greet the two.

"Hello, we-Oh, hey Claire." Ann smiled, whipping the back of her pale hand against her forehead to remove the beads of sweat forming.

Claire gave a short nod. "What's going on, here?"

"Oh this? It's a regular thing here." Ann whirled around as a loud crash echoed from the table.

"A pirete's lyf is da lyf forr mee, yo ho hoo!" the drunken blonde knocked over yet another glass, causing it to shatter as it hit the floor.

"Knock it off, Karen!"

"You'll injure yourself." Eli, the town nurse, stepped forward to help her, though stumbled a bit since she also wasn't exactly sober.

Mary, the Liberian, quietly drank her beer didn't join the group, though her presence was proof that she was trying to be social with the other girls.

"Actually, Claire, you came at a good time, I'm having a sleep over today, would you want to join?"

Eli and Popuri groaned, calling over Ann.

"I'll be right back."

As the redhead approached, Karen slurred out her protests to the idea "Ya can't invitte da neww gurl! It wont be anny funn!"

"I have a bad feeling about her." Eli whispered.

"She's rude, and mean!" Popuri added.

Mary didn't say anything, just nodded slowly.

Ann's face turned red. "Well, it's my sleep over and she's my friend. Come on guys, she's new, she needs support."

All the girls sighed, but agreed, seeing as they really didn't have a choice in what Ann chose to do.

She walked back to the blue-eyed blonde. "So, would you like to?"

Claire nodded.

"Great! You can go get your pj's now, it'll start at 9 when the Inn closes."

Claire started towards the door, completely forgetting why she was at the Inn in the first place.

"What about dinner?" Cliff asked.

"Maybe next time!" Claire called over her shoulder as she ran towards her farm.

**Make sure to review =w=**


End file.
